The Long Lost Princess
by kozumi-star
Summary: Kouji's destiny was suppose to marry Princess Serenity,but the day he came to the digital world, he found love.That is Zoe.Kouji doesn't even like Serenity at all!but if he don't choose her then the whole world will be in danger,Which one will he choose?
1. The Flashback of Prince Kouji

The Long, Lost, and Unknown Princess  
  
The flashback of Prince Kouji Minamoto...  
  
Prince Kouji was just arrived in the big dining room for his father's meeting with him.  
I wonder what is the news that my father is trying to tell me about, He thought as he approached to where his father was sitting in the dining room.  
"Good morning my son..." his father said.  
Kouji can see it deeply into his father's eyes that he was going to tell him a bad new, a very bad news.  
Well, I hope I was wrong about this, Kouji said to himself. "Good morning to you too!" Kouji said brightly. "What is it that you wat to tell me about?"  
Suddenly, his father's face grew sullen.  
"I am so sorry," his father apologized.  
Kouji's face was a complete blank. What is he talking about?  
"Father, you have to be more specific. What happened? Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did something wrong."  
"Princess Serenity is gone, forever."  
At first, Kouji didn't really believe him. "It can't be, Princess Serenity and I are engaged and we're going to get marry a few months later."  
" I know my son, I know," he continued, "but she is really gone."  
This time, Kouji was starting to believe him. He was scared and he almost wanted to cry.  
"No, it can't be. What happened to her?" Now Kouji was terrified. Suddenly, a few drops of tears dripping from his eyes.  
"It all happened last night when the evil Cherubimon had captured her," he continued on. "Cherubimon was really jealous of Serenity because she has a really happy life in her own kingdom while he has a darkness and evil life in his won little kingdom where everybody hated him. He was lonely. Then he came up a most selfish and evil plan ever and that was sending her into another dimension where everybody doesn't know her and will hate her."  
Kouji's heart sanks lower as his father explains what evil plan Cherubimon did to Serenity.  
"So he captured her last night. When we received the message, we were really worried and full of anger. By the time we got there..." he paused for a moment and looked straight into his son's eys, "And Serenity was gone, forever."  
Now there is a million of tear drops pouring out of Kouji's eyes. Kouji's father began to pat his son's arm.  
"Why did this have to happen to her, and not me?" Kouji shouted.  
"Let's not blame it for yourself, son. We do have a solution to this problem." Now his father was beginning to feel relaxed.  
"What is it?" Kouji asked, then he wiped his tears off of his face.  
"I've asked the Great Elder," he continued. "He said that he can teleport one man to that dimension that Serenity was in, but only her most lovable man con work." He paused for a moment and looked at Kouji. "That means you. You're the one that ca save her. Will you take this dangerous quest?"  
Kouji thought for a moment and answered:"Yes, I will take this quest."  
Then, his father lead Kouji into where the Great Elder live. When they arrived in the Great Elder's house. The Elder spoke:"Are you ready, Prince Kouji?"  
"Yes, I am." Kouji replied.  
"Good, I am very proud of you, you are so brave." he continued. "When you arrived there, most of your memories are washed away, but you'll remember what is your mission, and you'll be giving special power and someone to help and to guide you to your mission. Clear?"  
"Yes." Kouji replied back. Serenity, I promise I'll save you because I'm coming to your world to rescue you.  
Suddenly, the spell that the Elder had chanted begins to make Prince Kouji disappear slowly...  
  
******** So, wut do u think? This is my first story and it's the first chapter. i know the first chapter is kinda boring, but the second and the rest will be interested and it'll talk alot about Zoe and Kouji. Maybe J.P. too!!! Please comment.^_^ 


	2. Kouji's Story

The Long, Lost, and Unknown Princess  
  
Chapter 2- Koji's Story  
  
"Where. where am I?" Kouji asked himself. "How did I get here?" Kouji wanted to try to remember what he was here for. But as soon as he closed his eyes and try to think what happened. All he could think or see was a princess's image and the image was the day he went to the Elder's house.  
I wonder what this means, he thought. Ws I suppose to look for the princess? Who is that and why is this girl is on my head? Suddenly, Kouji's head began to hurt. Who am I? What am I doing here?  
Then, something in his pant's pocket was beating loudly. Kouji took it out. It was a detector. Inside it, there was a woman's voice speaking:" Kouji Minamoto. Kouji Minamto."  
"Is that my name? Kouji Minamoto?"  
"Yes, and welcome to the Digital World."  
"The Digital World?" He asked, "What's that."  
"You don't need to know about this. I am Orphanimon, I am your guardian."  
"What?" He asked. "My guardian? I don't get it."  
"The Elder has sent you here to look for Princess Serenity and he asked me to guide you to her."  
Oh! So that's why there is a girl appeared in my head. Kouji though, then he asked Orphanimon, "But what is this connection between me and the princess?"  
"You will find out soon enough." Orphanimon relied. "Now, there are four other kids that is about your age. You must join them to find the princess. However, you cannot tell them about your mission. That is someone, will tell them and they will help you look for her. Their mission is to fight Cherubimon and I think Cherubimon wanted to destroy Princess Serenity so they'll help you fight against Cherubimon."  
"But where can I find them?"  
"Your destiny will guide you." The suddenly, the voice faded.  
"Hello?" He asked then murmured, "How is she gonna be my guardian if she doesn't guide me to them?" Then he sighed.  
Somehow, his instinct told him that he was suppose to wait for them, here, in this train station. Kouji then saw a bench so he sat there.  
Few minutes later, a train arrived at the station. Once the train has stopped. Kouji saw four kids coming out from the train. They were laughing and playing. There are 3 boys and a girl. As soon as the four kids saw Kouji sitting on the bench, they looked at each other and they decided to join Kouji.  
There was a boy who came up to him first and said:" Hi! My name is Takuya. What is your name?"  
"My name is Kouji." Kouji answered back.  
"Cool!" There was a fat kid who came up to Kouji and greeted him:" My name is J.P.."  
"My name is Tommy." There was a little kid about the age of seven. "Nice to meet you." Tommy smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too!" Kouji smiled back.  
Then there was a blond hair girl who camp up to him smiled sweetly:" My name is Zoe!" Then she takes her own hand and wanted to shake his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Zoe." Kouji shook her hand and he was blushing a little and his heart skipped a little. Weird, he thought. How come she was so familiar? It's like I've seen her before.  
"Have we met before, because you are so familiar." Zoe asked. That woke Kouji from his thoughts and the others are looking at each other with confusions in their eyes.  
"I don't think so." Kouji replied. "But I think you are familiar too."  
"Then, I think you'll guys will remember each other soon." Takuya interrupted Kouji's thought. Then he turned to Kouji and asked: "Do you wanted to join our team?"  
"Sure" Kouji smiled. Then together, all five kids walked out of the train station.  
I will find this princess and I will find out who this Zoe is.  
  
Ohhhh! What is gonna happened next??????? Please comment!!!!! 


	3. Zoe's Story

The Long, Unknown, and Lost Princess  
  
Why is this Kouji sounds familiar and it's like I saw him before? What is this connection that is between us? Zoe asked herself. Andy why is my heart is skipping everytime I look at him? Do I have a crush on this guy? He is kinda cute and nice. Does he have a girlfriend?  
  
"Hello! Earth to Zoe." Takuya waved his hands in front of Zoe's face to try to get her attention.  
"Huh?" Zoe said, suddenly she stopped thinking about Kouji and looked up, "I'm sorry. What did you guys just said?"  
The five kids were sitting around the campfire that they built by themselves. They were sitting around a circle deciding which one should go and look for food and which one staying here.  
Takuya, Tommy, and J.P. sighed.  
"We were just deciding which two of us should go and collect some food while the rest of us stay here and make the tent." Takuya said.  
"Oh." Zoe realized.  
Then, all of them looked around the dark woods and they were a bit scared.  
"Not me!" They all shouted.  
"I got an idea!" Tommy said.  
"What is it?" J.P. asked.  
"Let's get five sticks and whoever choose the longest sticks should go and gather some food." Tommy smiled.  
"That's a great idea!" They are all smiling.  
Suddenly, Zoe was looking at Kouji who was sitting in front of her. At the same time, Kouji was looking at Zoe. When their both eyes lock in gazes, Kouji smiled at her. Then suddenly, Zoe realized that her face grew redden and she smiled back.  
What was I thinking, Zoe thought. This is so embarrassing!  
Then quickly, Zoe look back on Tommy as Tommy were about to gather the sticks.  
"Ok! I'm ready!" Tommy laughed.  
First, Takuya chose the stick and his was the shortest one.  
"Whew." Takuya was relieved.  
Then, Zoe was second and she picked the longest one!!! Oh No1!! Zoe thought.  
The others were laughing at her except Kouji.  
When J.P. saw what happened, he burst into saying, "Oooo!!!! I wanna go with Zoe!"  
"No, you are not! You still have to pick the sticks." Tommy said.  
J.P. was hoping that he chose the longest one.  
Please don't let him pick the longest one. Please! Zoe hoped.  
As it turns out, J.P. chose the third shortest one.  
"What!" J.P. shouted. "This cannot be happening!"  
Ooooohhhh!!!!! Thank God!!! Zoe thought and she was relieved.  
Then, it's Kouji's turn to pick.  
Please let it be Kouji. Please!!!!! Then, Zoe found herself blushing. What am I thinking!!!!! Uhhhhh!!! She wanted to whack her head.  
Then, Kouji pulled out a stick and it was the longest stick too!!!!!!  
Well, you finally get what you wished for Zoe Orimoto. Zoe thought.  
"What!" J.P. shouted. "This cannot be happening!"  
"Well, you know what that means," Takuya snickered. "That means that Kouji and Zoe are going to gather some foods TOGETHER!"  
Oh well, I rather go with Kouji than J.P. Suddenly, Zoe's face grew red. Stop thinking about him like you're soooo crazy over him!!!  
"I wonder what'll happen to those two when they are out there in the woods." Takuya teased. Then he started to make lots of kissing sounds and Tommy laughed.  
"Takuya!" Zoe shouted, her face was even redder. "Stop it!"  
"Then, why are your face is all red!" Takuya laughed.  
"Oh! You guys are so impossible!" Zoe's face is still red. When Zoe turned back to Kouji, she found out that they are both blushing. Hard.  
Then, Tommy handed them each a basket and he was still smiling. Takuya pushed Zoe and Kouji out of the campfire and said: "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"  
Kouji and Zoe just smiled at each other as they lock into each other's eyes again. They are still blushing like mad. Then together, they walked towards the dark woods.  
While J.P. just stood aside, he was very furious and he cross-arm and said: " That is not fair!"  
  
There'll be more romantic scene of kouzumi so remember, keep reading. I promise you'll be excited as you read on. Please rate this fanfic, tell me if it's good or bad. If it's bad, tell me where to fix it. 


	4. Kouji and Zoe's Story

The Long, Lost Princess  
  
Zoe and Kouji was walking deep into the woods, none of them are speaking to each other. They were too embarrassed because of Takuya! Zoe and Kouji were walking shoulder-to-shoulder. They sticky really close to each other that it made both of their heart skipped like crazy!  
Why do I have this strange feeling towards this girl? Kouji thought. I was supposed to find this princess and asking her about our connection between us. Why does Zoe is so familiar to me? Does she have a boyfriend. Uh! Kouji wanted to pound himself. Of course she have a boyfriend. Duh! Why would she like a guy like me, she has this cute little accent, cute pair of eyes, and she is the most beautiful girl. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER Kouji Minamoto!!!!!! You know that is impossible!  
Kouji's face suddenly grew redder and redder everytime he thought about her.  
Oh man! Zoe thought. Can we please star a conversation already? I want to talk to him and get to know him better, and. I also want to tell him about my feeling for him. Suddenly, Zoe's face turns hotter and redder. I like being this close to him. No!!!! He already has a girlfriend! I think. No he does! Because every girl would like a guy like Kouji. Snap out of it!  
"So." Zoe hesitated, "What kind of food are we suppose to collect?" What a dumb question to ask.  
"Um." Kouji doesn't know! "Maybe some fruits or." Kouji Minamoto, what a dumb thing to say! Just think of some good answers instead of think about Zoe.  
But Kouji couldn't think of any good answers.  
Oh!!! Zoe thought, I can't wait no more, I'm going to tell him how I feel about him Eventhough he has a girlfriend. Be brave, Zoe!  
Uh! Kouji thought as same time as Zoe, I can't wait no more, I wanted to find out who Zoe was and get to know her better and tell her how I feel about her. Wait! No, she probably has a boyfriend. It'll be humiliating to ask her. Maybe I'll just keep it to myself. Oh what's the point! It's better to let her know so I'll have an answer. Here goes nothing!  
They both stopped and look into each other's sparkling eyes and said: "I wanted to tell you something." Then they realized that they were both speaking at the same time. They both blushed and laughed a little.  
You go first," Kouji was still smiling. I wonder what she wanted to tell me about, maybe her feelings about me? Uh! Snap out of it! Kouji wanted to pound his brain-that-all-filled-with-is-Zoe-Zoe-and-more-Zoe.  
Zoe then took a deep breath. Here goes nothing! Zoe thought. "I.I.wanted to.tell.you.that." Zoe couldn't say it! It was too embarrassing. Now she's hesitating. Suddenly, she looked up and realized that they were standing under the cherry tree. ".Can you help me picked those cherries up there?" Zoe said it quickly. Not what was expected, Kouji thought. Now, Kouji was hesitating too! Then he thought up of a great answer. "Sure, I was gonna ask the same thing!" Kouji said. "Maybe we'll both pick the cherries. "Sure! I would love to help out!" Zoe said in her sweetest tone. Was I flirting with him? Zoe asked herself. Her voice is really sweet. Kouji thought. "Cool!" Kouji said. Suddenly, the cherry tree move. 


	5. Kouji's Spirit

The Long Lost Princess  
  
Chapter 5- Kouji's Spirit  
  
The cherry tree was alive! The tree is actually a digimon, called "Cherrymon". Kouji and Zoe's jaws dropped open, their eyes grew larger and larger as Cherrymon came out the soil and was ready to attack him. Zoe hugged Kouji's left arm really tight!  
"Who are you?" Kouji suddenly turned to Cherrymon.  
"I should be asking you!" Cherrymon shouted, "You woke me up when I was sleeping and now you have to pay the price!" Then, Cherrymon used the cherry explosion on Kouji that sent him flying off the ground and landed pretty hard. Oh no! Zoe thought. Kouji doesn't have his spirit yet. How can he fight against this digimon. That's impossible! Zoe then ran toward him, with the concerns in her eyes. "Kouji, are you okay?" Some tears are already floating in her eyes. Kouji was hurt, but he got up very slowly but he dropped to the ground again. When Zoe saw what was happening to Kouji, she was crying. Then she stopped, wiped her tears away and ran in front of Kouji with her hand wide open, trying to protect him. "I'm the one you should fight for!" Zoe shouted. Then, she took out her detector. Hey! I have the same detector as she does but the colors were different though. Kouji thought. Could it be. Zoe spirit evolved to Kazemon. Whoah! She is still beautiful when she turn into a digimon. Kouji thought. Sudeenly, an idea has popped out in his head. Hey! If she can spirit evolve, then maybe the others can too! Or maybe me. "Hurricane Wind!!!" Kazemon attacked Cherrymon, but it was no use, he was just too strong for Kazemon. I must not give up! Kazemon thought. I have to protect Kouji, he's very weak right now. Then, she ran up to Cherrymon and tried to kick him, but it was no use. "Now it's my turn." Cherrymon said. Then he used his most cherry bomb to attack her. That sends her flying off the ground and landed pretty hard and she turned back into a human form. Zoe couldn't get up, no, no, no, I'm sorry Kouji, I failed you. Zoe thought. "Now to finish you and get your spirit." Cherrymon said happily. No, I have to help her with any ways I can! Kouji thought, maybe if I can spirit evolve, I can help Zoe, but how? As Cherrymon was about to attack her, Zoe closed her eyes. Then suddenly, Kouji yelled: "Zoe.!!! No!!!" There was a spirit of light rise from the lake beside Kouji, Kouji was staring at the spirit. "Is this mine?" Kouji asked himself. "I don't care if it's not mine. I have to try it. Then Kouji took out his detector and push a button to let the spirit be inside the detector. After that, Orphanimon who was inside the detector called out: "It's time." Then Kouji spirit evolved to Lobomon. Whao!!!! He's pretty when he evolved to Lobomon. Zoe thought. "So, I see that weakling kid has spirit evolved. Huh?" Cherrymon snickered. "You may think I'm pretty weak." Lobomon continued, "But actually I am very strong." Then, Lobo used his best Lobo-Kendo to slice Cherrymon and Cherrymon was defeated. Lobomon collected Cherrymon's data and return back to his human form. Then Kouji saw lots of cherries and apples lying on the ground. He then said:"Thank! We needed those." When Kouji finished collecting it, as he turned back, he saw Zoe was running toward him and the next thing he knew, that Zoe flung her arms around Kouji and gave him a big hug. "Thanks! You're the best! I'm glad you found your spirit and defeated Cherrymon. You even risk your life to save me, so that's why you're the best and nicest boy I've ever met or seen." Zoe said happily. Kouji was a bit surprised by her speech and her hug but finally, Kouji put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and said: "Thanks! And you're the nicest and bravest girl I've ever seen or met." This will be the sign for my feeling toward her. Now I can't stop think about the hug maybe we'll kiss. maybe. but I think she likes me. I don't know about that. Maybe I'll find out someday. Kouji thought. You are sooo brave, Zoe, Zoe thought. Let this be a sign for my deep deep deep love for Kouji and someday I'll tell him for sure, but not right now. I want this hug to last forever Eventhough he might think this is a friendly hug but I think this is a 'couple' hug. My knees are weak from the hugging with Kouji. I'll remember this moment forever. The hug lasted long but they finally pulled back and gather more cherries and apples back in their baskets and together they walked out of the dark woods and heading straight back to the camp.  
  
Uhhhh!!! Isn't it sweet! Oh well, please read and comment or review about this story. More chapters will be coming up!!!! 


	6. Kouji's Past part I

The Long Lost Princess  
  
Chapter 6- Kouji's Past (part I)  
  
"Finally, you guys are back!" Takuya said. "I think I'm gonna starve to death if we don't start eating." "How long does it take you guys just to get some food." Tommy exclaimed. Suddenly, J.P. saw some blood bleeding down her knees. "Are you hurt Zoe?" J.P. asked kindly, then he quickly grabbed her hands and put it near his chest. "Poor Zoe." Zoe rolled her eyes and said :" Please J.P., stop it. There is a digimon attacked us. No big deal." Then she took her hand back. Then, J.P. turned to Kouji and gave him an evilly look and said: "Did you protect her when she's hurt or did you just stand there and do nothing and let Zoe protect you!" "But, I . . ." Kouji tried to explain but J.P. cut him off. "Just because Zoe got her 'beautiful' spirit doesn't mean she has to do all the fighting and you just stand there." "Fore pete's sake, can you just let me explain!" Zoe was defending Kouji. "Yes, I do have my spirit and he doesn't. Yes, I was trying to protect him because he doesn't have his spirit. No, he didn't just stand there. In fact, he got his spirit of the light and defeated Cherrymon. Now do you understand?" Zoe asked. "You got it all wrong. Next time can you please let people finish what they were trying to say instead of jumping into conclusion?" Suddenly, J.P.'s face grew red. "Oh! Now I understand." Then he turned to Kouji and said: "I'm sorry for accused you, the reason that I was concerned about Zoe is because . . ." Then J.P. whisper in his ear. ". . . That I got a crush on her!" Suddenly, Kouji's heart broke into a million pieces. No! It can't be, Kouji thought. In fact, I like her too! Should I give up on her for J.P.? "Are you ok? Kouji?" J.P. asked. "Huh?" Kouji asked. "Uh . . . yeah, I'm ok." "What are you guys whispering about?" Zoe asked curiously. "Oh! Nothing!" J.P. said secretly. "Kouji?" Zoe then turned to him. "Really, it's nothing." Kouji said, without looking at her. What's wrong with Kouji? Zoe asked herself. Why is he so upset after what J.P. whispered to him? Zoe wanted to ask Kouji if he's all right, but she doesn't want to be nosy. "Oh!!!" Takuya shouted. "Can we please start eating already?" "Ok guys, let's eat!" J.P. said. After the dinner, Kouji was still upset. Oh! I can't take it anymore I have to ask him. Zoe thought. The five kids were sitting around the campfire and were talking to each other. "So, Kouji? Where do you come from?" Takuya suddenly asked. "I don't even know where I came from." Kouji asked without looking at anybody. "I just got here and there Orphanimon just told us to join you guys. She also said that you guys will help me to find . . ." Kouji suddenly realized that he was not supposed to tell them. "Never mind." Hmmm, that was weird .Zoe thought. How come he doesn't know where he's coming from? He's sure a mystery boy, and he is still upset. Why? "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go for a walk down the lake. I'll be back." Kouji said. Then he turned back and walked off. "O . . .K . . . then," Takuya said. Then he turned to Zoe. "Where do you come from? I mean I already know this but anyway . . ." Zoe wasn't paying any attention to what was Takuya saying at all! She was staring at Kouji the whole time! She wanted to go for a walk with Kouji and ask what it's wrong with him. "Uh . . . I think I'll go for a walk too." Zoe interrupted Takuya. "But, Zoe . . ." Takuya said. Zoe was already gone. "Girls. You can never figure them out." Takuya said to himself.  
  
When she got here, she saw Kouji was sitting beside the lake, staring off the sky. Zoe was relieved that she finally found him and she is going to tell Kouji how she feel about him, Eventhough if he reject her. "What happened to you? Why did you walked off? Is something bothering you?" Asked Zoe, then she took a seat beside him closely. Oh No! I can't tell her that I was thinking about her the whole time. J.P. is gonna be mad at me for stealing 'his girl'. Suddenly, and idea popped out from his head. "There . . . was this . . . girl . . . at my school that . . . that I really l-li-lik-like." Kouji lied. Suddenly, Zoe's heart broke into a million pieces. Why? It can't be. Was I'm right the whole time? That he does have a girlfriend? Then suddenly, a few drops of tear suddenly spilled off. Then, she quickly wiped it away before Kouji sees it. Oh no! I think she's pretty sad, I think. I didn't mean to lie to you but I can't tell you yet. Not that she'll ever like me. "I wanted to tell her how I feel about her, but there is another girl that it's my destiny that we have to be together, but I don't know who she is anyway. I am truly in love with this girl. What should I do?" Kouji asked. "Well . . ." Zoe paused. "Listen to your heart on who is the girl you are going to choose. That is your destiny. No matter the girl is your destiny. Every girl has to give up on his most lovable guy for one another. No matter if your heart broke. Love is strong. And besides, every girl wants her guy to be happy no matter what his choice is . . ." There was some tears filled her eyes. Please don't cry, Zoe, not now. "So now do you understand? Just follow your heart." Then suddenly, Zoe stood up and wanted to walk off. "Thanks a lot Zoe." Kouji said, then he turned to her and saw she was standing up. "Where are you going?" "I . . . just wanted to go back." Zoe lied. "Well, see ya there, I just wanted to think for a minute and I'll go back." Kouji said. "Well, see ya." Then Zoe ran all the way to a big tree and sat under the tree, crying so hard. Goodbye, Kouji. I want you to be happy. So I'm giving up on you, eventhought I don't want to, but I just want you to be happy with your love. Goodbye . . . This is the hardest thing in Zoe's heart, and that is to give up on Kouji, her most lovable man.  
  
Sad, isn't it. Well, that is not the ending, there is still more chapters coming on. Please read and review. 


	7. Kouji's Past part II

The Long Lost Princess  
  
Chapter 7-(Kouji's Past Part II) Zoe's Story  
  
"Why?" Zoe asked herself. "Why do I have to give up on him? Oh! God, why aren't you being fair to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I was crying so hard that my heart nearly melted like an ice cream and I couldn't even breathe! "Do I really have to give up on him? I don't want to give up on him. Not yet. I know somewhere in my heart telling me that the relationships between us aren't over yet. But what are my chances? I don't even have the courage to tell him about how I feel about him. And what are the possibilities that he'll like me back? Probably 0/100. Then, she reached for one of her pockets down her skirt and took out a silver necklace. It is a necklace that has a half-heart shape that someone meant to break into half. "This necklace was supposed to help me guide to my love. Someone gave it to me long time ago before we . . ." Uh! I can't remember! My head hurts everytime when I tried to think about it. What happened there? "Before we . . ." Oh! What is it! I can't remember. All I remembered was that there was this guy looked a lot like Kouji gave me this necklace and told me that "If we ever got separated again. We can find each other through destiny-by using this necklace." Wait! Could it be . . . Kouji? No, it can't be. Kouji already have a girlfriend. So it can't be him. Oh well! Whoever he is, I'll find him - "through destiny". Kouji, I really have to give up on you Eventhough I don't want to. Hope you'll find your destiny as well. I think I'm gonna go back to the camp. I don't want Takuya and the others looking all over for me, and I have to wash my tears away before they see me. Then, Zoe washed her face beside the lake and when she finished, she put her necklace back in her pocket and walked out and heading back to the camp.  
  
Kouji's Story  
  
I hope Zoe will forgive me for lying to her. Although she will not gonna know it. She sure was pretty upset when I told her 'my story', does she like me or something? (sigh) What are my chances anyway? I knew that 'my story' somehow upset her but I don't know how it upset her. Girls, you'll never figure them out. But what about that princess? What is this the connection between us? Uh! How come I can't remember anything at all? I just have to find her so I can complete this stupid mission and tell her how I feel about her eventhough J.P. likes her. I don't care. Then, he reached for his pockets and felt something uncomfortable, so he took it out. He gasped at the half-heart necklace that someone meant to break in half. Now how did it get here? I never realized that there was a necklace in my pocket. Weird. Someone must have given to me as a gift. But how come I can't remember who is the person that gave this necklace to me? Oh well! Better get going or they'll be worrying sick about me. Then he put the necklace back into his pocket and then he headed back to the camp.  
  
1 Hour Earlier Back in the Camp.  
  
"I wonder what those two are up to." Takuya said curiously. "Do you think they like each other or something?" Tommy asked. "No it can't be!" J.P. screamed. "I'm the only one for her!" "J.P., I don't think she'll ever like you back." Tommy said. "Wait! I'm only seven. I'm too young for these things." "Well, Tommy. You'll soon understand what love is." Takuya patted on Tommy's shoulder. "Now you're that you mentioned about it, I do think they have a thing for each other. Ever since Kouji came, Zoe became nicer and they started to act really weird around each other." "Kouji is a nice guy and Zoe is a nice girl. That's why they're made for each other." Tommy said. "Yeah . . ." Takuya answered. "No way am I gonna let Kouji to steal my girl." J.P. shouted. "Not in a million year! I always dreamed that Zoe and I are getting marry some day." "Whoah, J.P, you think too far ahead." Takuya gasped. "Besides, why don't you just give up on her? I think Kouji and Zoe will make a cute couple. Why do you have to ruin it? If you really like her, you should be happy for her that she's with Kouji." J.P. paused for a moment and said:"Yeah. Maybe you are right. I should give up on her." J.P. said sadly. "Just be happy for Zoe and Kouji. Takuya patted on his shoulder. "Thanks Takuya." J.P. said. "I should be happy for them." "Speaking of Kouji and Zoe, here they come. BE QUIET!!!" Tommy whispered.  
  
Zoe and Kouji came back in a different direction, when they saw each other. Kouji smiled at her but Zoe pretended that she didn't saw him smiling. Worse of all, she pretended that she didn't know that Kouji exist!! She kept her head towards the camp. Not Kouji!!! Now what's the matter with her? Kouji thought. Then, they both took a seat beside each other. "I thought you guys went with each other," Takuya teased. "How come you guys came back in a different direction?" When Kouji was about to say that they did went with each other but suddenly, Zoe interrupted him. "No, we didn't went with each other at the first place. We just went on our separate ways. Besides, I didn't even saw him." Zoe said coldly. "O.K. then." Takuya said. Tommy, J.P. and Takuya were exchanging glances at each other. When Kouji was staring at her with a confusing look, Zoe didn't even look at him and she was ignoring him. What is the problem with her? Before, we were so nice to each other and the next minute, she was ignoring me! Kouji thought. When Kouji tried to study her face so he might have an idea of what's going on with her. He noticed that her eyes were a bit watery and her eyes are a bit red. Is she crying the whole time? Kouji thought. Because of (gulp!) . . . Me???  
  
I hope Kouji wasn't too mad that I lied to everybody and I hope the words aren't a bit harsh. I can't be nice to you, Kouji. Or else I might be falling back to you again! So goodbye Kouji and I'm sorry! Looks like my crush over you is finally over, or at least I think it is . . .  
  
Oooohhh, this part is exciting. Has Zoe finally giving up on Kouji? Or she is still not able to giving up on him? Find out at the next chapter and please review it, or you don't have to if you don't want to. This fanfic is just some crazy story I made up during my summer holiday so I won't be bored. I'm gonna go to grade 8 next year!!! No! That means I'll have lots of homework to do and won't be writing fanfics for a long time!!!! But I'll finish this story for sure!!!!! Bye. 


	8. A Dream Come True

The Long Lost Princess  
  
Chapter 8 - A Dream Come True  
  
Kouji's Story:  
  
"Time to got to sleep, everybody." Takuya yawned. "Yeah . . ." J.P. said. "I'm getting sleepy." Everyone set his or her tents and went to sleep, everyone except Kouji. Zoe was really rude that time. Why? Was she still mad at me? Could she be jealous the whole time? Kouji cleared his thoughts. No, it couldn't have. Zoe's never got jealous. Maybe she does have a thing for me.  
Kouji was smiling and he's laughing everytime whenever he was thinking about Zoe.  
"Kouji, turn off your lamp already. It's way past your bed time!" J.P. yelled.  
"Sorry!" Kouji yelled back. He turned off his lamp and then he got ready to sleep.  
  
1 Hour Later . . .  
  
"Uh! Am I just dreaming or there is somebody crying." Kouji said sleepily. Then he pinched himself and he can still hear somebody crying. "Nope, I'm not dreaming. If I'm not dreaming, then who is crying? It's way past midnight." Then, Kouji got up, grabbed his lamp and walked out of his tent. "Oooo (this supposed to be the sound of somebody crying. Bad eh !!!!LOL) . . ." someone cried. It doesn't took that long for Kouji found out that the voice was coming from the other side of their camp near the trees. "Hello . . .?" Kouji yelled. "Is anybody there?" Then, he listened carefully to the sounds of crying and discovered that it was a girl whose crying near the trees. Could it be? Kouji gulped. A ghost? No! It can't be, ghosts doesn't exist. Or can it? The crying grew louder and louder as he walked closer towards the girl. Then, Kouji saw a dark shadow sitting beside a big tree. See! I told you that she's not a ghost. Kouji convinced himself. Ghosts don't even have shadows. Whew! Kouji then walked towards the girl. "Who's there?" Somebody yelled. That made Kouji jumped a little. How come that voice is so familiar? Kouji thought. Could it be . . . Zoe? Then Kouji walked closer to her and using the dim of light from his lamp, Kouji then saw some yellow and purple, Kouji kept walking towards her, then he now finally knew who that girl is. "Zoe?" Kouji yelled.  
  
Zoe's Story  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Zoe screamed. Then she looked closely and saw a guy holding a lamp. Then she looked really hard; the scarier Zoe became as the guy came closer and closer. It took a while before Zoe knew who he is. "Kouji? Is that you?" Zoe asked again. "Yes! It's me!" Kouji exclaimed. "Where are you, Kouji? I'm scare!" Zoe yelled. Then she saw a light. Now she can see Kouji perfectly.  
  
Kouji's Story  
  
Kouji took a seat beside her. "You had me scared for a while." Kouji said. "Me too!" Zoe smiled. "Why are you crying?" Zoe paused for a moment and said: "Can you lend me your shoulder to lean on?" "Uh . . . sure!" Kouji said. Before he knew it. Zoe flung her arms and grabbed Kouji close to her and kept on crying. Kouji patted her back to let her cry out. Then he reached for his pocket and got a napkin for her to wipe her tears. "Here is a napkin for you to wipe your tears with." Then Zoe let go of his shoulder and grabbed for the napkins. "Thanks Kouji." "Anytime!" Kouji replied back. "What happened to you? Why are you crying?"  
  
Zoe's Story  
  
Oh! No! I can't tell him that I cried because of him. No! "Uh . . . I had this person that I have to give up on eventhough I don't want to because I love this person more than anything in the world." Zoe lied.  
  
Zoe and Kouji's Story  
  
Then, Kouji leaned closer and said: "Well, does he still like you?" Please say no! Please say no so tonight I'll have a chance t tell you. Kouji thought. "No." Zoe said. "Well, don't be upset. Forget about him, he's such a jerk. He doesn't deserve to have a caring girl like you. Move on, because there is another guy who also loves you even more than that guy." "Wow! Kouji, I am really touched." OK! Here comes the big moment I've been waiting for. Kouji thought. Then, they're both staring at each other. "Don't be, because I'm always here if you ever need me. I'm always right by you side because . . ." Kouji trailed off. Because . . . Zoe thought. Come on! Tell me. Be brave Kouji! Kouji thought. It's only one sentence. "Because . . . I know you feel the same way to me and I also feel the same way to you. I like you Zoe, I really like you." Zoe was so happy! This is the moment she'd been waiting for. Then, they leaned closer to each other. So close that they can hear each other breathing. Then, Kouji leaned and brushed her lips. Then, Zoe kissed him back. Finally, they both kissed each other very passionately. This is my dream come true!! Zoe thought. This is my dream come true! Then, they pulled apart and they're both blushing hard. Then, Zoe hugged him and said: "I like you too!" "My heart had finally guided me to you Zoe." Kouji whispered. Then they leaned for another passionate kiss. This kiss lasted very long that it made Zoe's legs got weak. This is finally a dream come true.  
  
U MAY THINK THIS IS OVER, BUT ACTUALLY, IT'S NOT OVER. THERE IS STILL MUCH GOING ON. THE NEXT CHAPTER PROBABLY WILL BE SAD BECAUSE. YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON. JUST READ IT AND REVIEW IT!!!! BYE!!!! 


	9. Kouji's Past Part III

The Long Lost Princess  
  
Chapter 9 - Kouji's Past (Part III)  
  
"We're gonna be together. Forever." Kouji whispered. Kouji and Zoe were hugging each other lovingly beside the big tree. "Promise?" Zoe asked. "Promise, because I fell in a deep love with you." Kouji answered. "But what about the girl you told me you're in love with and the girl that you're destined to be with?"  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
Uh oh! What am I gonna tell her? That I lied to her? No way! I don't want her to think that I am a big fat liar. Time to make up another story. Sorry, Zoe. This part of the lie is true. "But my heart has already guided me to you, Zoe. And I don't even like her no more after I met you. Maybe you're the girl that I'm searching for. You know, my destiny?"  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Nah. I can't be your 'destiny girl' because I'm not that special enough." Zoe replied back. "Maybe you can. Just wait." Kouji said. "Yeah." Zoe whispered. Then, they broke the hug. "Come on! Let's go back to the camp before they figured us out that we were actually here the whole time!" Kouji said. "O.K." Zoe said. As they walked toward the camp, Zoe suddenly broke the silence and said: "Do you think we should tell them about our. you know, that we're dating?" Kouji shrugged. "If you want to. I won't mind, but I think they're gonna make fun of us." "Not if I'm here." Zoe said protectively. Kouji laughed. When they came back, they tried to tiptoe back to their tent and pretended that they didn't leave the camp and trying to go to sleep, but they're too late. Takuya and the others came out of Kouji's and Zoe's camp very surprisingly. "Where were you guys? Off to a date with each other or off to a lake and smooch and smooch each other?" Takuya asked suspiciously. "Oh, I was just going outside and got some fresh air." Zoe lied. "Then you were supposed to go alone, not with Kouji." J.P. pointed out. "Then how come Kouji was with you?" "Uh." Zoe hesitated. "Oh, come on! We all knew that you guys like each other. You don't have to hide." Tommy teased. "Whew! Then we don't have to tell you about it." Kouji was relieved.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"What was that noise?" Takuy asked. "It's coming out from Kouji's pocket." J.P. said. Kouji took it out and it was Orphanimon's voice. "Who is that voice?" Zoe asked Kouji. Kouji looked so nervous and said, "It's Orphanimon, my guardian." "Your guardian?" Tommy aksed. "Yes I am his guardian." Orphanimon said. "Now it's the right time to tell you guys about Kouji's past." "Kouji's past?" The others said. "My past? But why?" Kouji asked Orphanimon. "This is the part where you'll get your answers to your questions and your memories, Kouji." "What memories?" Zoe asked scarcely. "But first, I'll have to take you to another dimension." Orphanimon said.  
  
Then suddenly, all five kids disappeared quickly into another dimension.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooo! Wut's gonna happen next? Please read the next chapter and review. This chapter is kind of boring. but that is the introduction, of course it's boring. 


	10. Kouji's Past Part IV

Chapter 10 - Kouji's Past (Part IV)  
  
"Where are we?" Takuya asked. "I. I don't know." Kouji answered. "What's wrong with me? How come I don't remember a thing?" "What thing, Kouji? You are beginning to scare me." Zoe cried. Kouji hugged her and said: "Don't worry Zoe." Their hug soon broke off as Orpahnimon came into the darkness and said: "Welcome." Orphanimon was a very beautiful angel. None of them have seen an angel like Orphanimon before. "You're Orpahnimon?" Kouji asked. "Yes and I've brought someone here with you." Orphanimon said. Right behind her came a tall man. Suddenly, Kouji's head began to hurt. A lot. He clutched his head with both of his hands. All of them gasped. "Ahh!" Screamed Kouji. Then he turned to the man and asked: "Who are you?" "I am your father or the King of the Digital World." The man replied. "But. how come I don't remember you?" Kouji asked. "You'll understand very soon, my son." The King said. Then he signaled Orpahnimon and she chanted a spell and all of a sudden, many images about Kouji's past came out from the darkness. All of them are listened carefully. "Long ago, in the Digital World. There is a good side and a bad side that is ruling the world. Kouji's father, King Minamoto was on the good side and Cherubimon was on the bad side. They've been fighting for over three years and King Minamoto defeated Cherubimon. After few years, Prince Kouji was born. From then on, there was peace again. After Prince Kouji grew up, he met Princess Serenity. They were destined to be together." "Wait! Who is Serenity?" Zoe broke off. "Princess Serenity is a soon-to-the-queen-and-to-rule-the-world-with-Kouji. She is also Kouji's most important person of all. They are in love at the first sight. Besides, Princess Serenity is the only one who can defeat Cherubimon because she contained a secret power that only Kouji and Serenity knows how to use it. They were supposed to get marry the next month but." Zoe's eyes grew wider and wider. How come? No. We just got together. I don't want us to break up again. So Princess Serenity 'was' Kouji's destiny, not me. Why do you have to do this to me, God? Why? Kouji was so stunned too. Why Princess Serenity have to be my destiny. I don't even know her and I don't want to marry her, I just wanted to be with Zoe. We just got together. No! Then, Orphanimon finally finished telling them the story. "So now, Cherubimon somehow got into the dimension with Serenity and Cherubimon is trying to destroy her. That's why you need to stop Cherubimon before he destroys her. Clear?" "Clear." All of them said. "I know that Cherubimon is heading to the Rose Stars. You have to stop him. "Sure." They all said. Good, I'm counting on you. Your detectors will guide you to the Rose Stars." Then Orphanimon chanted some spells and brought them back to the Digital World. Before all the five kids left, Orphanimon suddenly said: "Kouji, would you please come here for a minute?" "Sure." Kouji said coldly. Then he turned to Takuya and the others and said: "Just wait for me, OK?" "Sure." Takuya said. Then Kouji followed Orphanimon to a corner. Orphanimon turned to Kouji and said: " I know you like Zoe, but she is not Princess Serenity. You have to break up with her immediately." "But I don't even like that Princess Serenity. I like Zoe more than anyone. And there is nothing that could stop us." Kouji said angrily. "But you have to, or else you're putting everyone else in danger. Even Zoe. Remember what I said that Serenity needed you to give her the power she needed so she can defeat Cherubimon? Well, the power is love. Without your love, there is absolutely no way we can defeat him. You understand?" "But." "Please, Kouji. Princess Serenity 'is' really your destiny and Zoe is just a girl. I'm begging you, please!! Do this for the Digital World. I know you can't remember anything right now, but when your memories are back, you'll start to like Serenity. If you don't, that means you're putting both of the girls danger. Please, Princess Serenity really needed you. Princess Serenity is putting the risk herself because she's the one who have the power. If she doesn't have the power she needs, then she'll die and so goes to the rest of the world. Do you understand?" Kouji thought for a moment and said: "O.K. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises to you nor her. I know breaking up with Zoe is gonna be hard but. in order to save the world. I have to do that." "Good," Orphanimon said. "Now go back to your friends." Then Kouji ran back to the group. "That's my boy." King Minamoto said then, Orphanimon and him disappeared. "Let's go to the Rose Star." Kouji said sadly. "OK." Takuya said. Then suddenly, Zoe grabbed Kouji's arm and said: "I have to talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wut do Zoe wanted to talk about? HMMMM. LET'S FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. 


	11. Liar

Chapter 11 - Liar   
  
Zoe pulled Kouji aside from the others.  
  
Takuya and the Others's Scene  
  
"I wonder what are they talking about." J.P. said. "Zoe must be really said because she have to give up on Kouji." Tommy said. "Yeah, you're right. But I still can't believe that Kouji is the Prince who's soon to control the Digital World." Takuya said. "I wish that Zoe is the Princess so Kouji and Zoe can be with each other." Tommy said. "Yeah, well obviously Zoe is just a normal girl. There is no way that Zoe is the princess." J.P. said. "Poor Zoe." Tommy said sadly.  
  
Zoe and Kouji's Theme  
  
"Do you still like me?" Zoe asked. "Uh. why do you ask?" Kouji said. "Because when we woon find the princess, you're gonna have to marry her." Zoe replied. "Um." Kouji hesitated. "Well, do you? I just wanted to know if you really like me or not."  
  
What am I going to do? Kouji thought.  
  
"If you still like me," Zoe continued. "Maybe we can be together and just tell Princess Serenity that you don't like her." "But it's impossible." Kouji said. "Why?" "Because Serenity needs me to help her defeat Cherubimon. Remember what Orphanimon said that Princess Serenity contained a secret power that can only defeat Cherubimon, and do you know what that is?" "No." "The power is love. Princess Serenity loves me, but I have to love her back in order to summon htat power, and I can only like and no other. If I don't like her, then all of you guys are in danger, even Princess Serenity. Don't you understand?" "But do you like me before we found out about Princess Serenity?" Kouji hesitated for a moment and said: "No." Zoe's heart sank. "But what about all those things you've said last night?" "It was all a lie." Kouji lied. Zoe stepped further away from Kouji. "Why didn't you tell me that before? That you're a just a big fat liar! " Zoe yelled. "And I was right; I can't be your destiny girl because I am not 'special' enough like Princess Serenity! Now I understand." "Please! Do this for your own good and give up on me!" Kouji convinced. Zeo covered her ears and said: "I don't want to listen to you, JERK!" Then, she ran over to Takuya and the others said: "Let's just go to the Rose Stars." Then she used her detector and it guided them to north. Then she took her legs and ran to the north as fast as she could. The others just watched Zoe with a confusing look and turned back to Kouji and asked: "What just happened here?"  
Kouji's eyes glued to the ground and said: "Let's just say that we  
broke up."  
  
"But why?" Takuya asked. "Because I promised Orphanimon to." Kouji replied. "Now let's just head to the Rose Stars." "Eventhough you guys broke up, I still want you to be friends with Zoe." J.P. said. "Just let her be alone for a minute. Then I'll talk to her." Kouji said. Then all four of them are heading to the Rose Stars.  
  
I'm sorry Zoe, Kouji thought. But for your own safety and everybody else, I have to give up on you. Eventhough I love you so much. Please forgive me.  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
No matter what you've said to me, I still will have this special feeling for you and you'll always be in my heart. I was right, if I want my most lovable man to be happy, I have to give up on him and move on. But I will not move on. My feelings for you will always be the same.  
Eventhough you're a liar or not. I'll still love you. Somehow, I don't think you're a liar at all! Just follow your hear, Kouji. I'm sure your heart will give you the answer you need. Just believe in your heart. And I'll always be here with you or protect you Eventhough I have to sacrifice my self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OH NO! THEY STILL LIKE EACH OTHER!!!!!! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW THIS. THIS STORY WILL BE DONE SOON!!!! 


	12. Friends

Chapter 12-Friends  
  
Few days later.  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
"Okay guys, let's set out our camp right there." Takuya said pointing to the big tree across from them.  
  
Uh! No! Not that big tree! It reminded me of when Kouji and I had our first kiss! How come wherever I go or see, it always reminded me of Kouji. For example, that big cherry tree and the apple tree right over there. Uh!  
  
"Uh, Zoe?" Takuya asked.  
  
Takuya suddenly interrupted Zoe's thoughts.  
  
"Wh.what?" Zoe asked.  
  
"How about that big tree over there?" Takuya asked again. "Do you think it's a good place for us to settle there for one night?"  
  
Zoe wasn't really paying attention to him at all. She was still thinking about Kouji again.  
  
Maybe I was a little bit harsh on Kouji. Okay, a lot. But I didn't mean to. I was just too upset, okay. I'm going to apologize to him after everybody's asleep and maybe we can be friends again. I hope. I hope he won't take what I've said to him last few days so seriously. Doesn't matter you lied to me or not, I still love you with all my heart.  
  
"Earth to Zoe? Come in Zoe." Takuya said impatiently.  
  
"Uh... Oh sorry." Zoe apologized again, then she smiled at Takuya and said: "I think that's a great idea!"  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
What's wrong with Zoe anyway? she always seems to get side-tracked ever since we broke up. i really need to apologize to her. Tommy was right, i have to be friends with her. i don't wan ther to be left alone. if isn't that Princess Serenity, Zoe and i can be together instead of like this. oh wait, what am i saying? i have to be with Princess Serenity and have to forget about Zoe. eventhough i don't want to be with her and i don't even know who she is. i rather be with Zoe than Princess Serenity. Oh, who am i kidding, that's impossible! Oh well, a friend is better than just not speaking to each other. we haven't spoke to each other for four days!  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Kouji! are you gonna help us setting up the camp or what?" J.P. shouted. "Stop daydreaming and start helping us!"  
  
"Coming!" Kouji shouted back.  
  
"Now i need two volunteers to go and collect some food for us." Takuya said once they are done setting up the camp.  
  
Suddenly, Zoe and Kouji's face grew sullen and they were both staring down the ground.  
  
"Takuya!" Tommy whispered, elbowing him. "Didn't you forgot something about those two?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Takuya whispered back to Tommy. "Oops, i almost forgot!" Then, he turned to look back to the crowd. "Why don't J.P. and Kouji go?"  
  
"Sure! Fine by me." J.P. said. Then he looked at Kouji and said: "Come on! Let's go!" Then he graabed both baskets from Takuya's hand by using only one hand and used the other hand and grabbed Kouji's hand to go with him.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing." Kouji complained childishly. Then within a second, they were out of sight.  
  
Then, Takuya turned back and look at Tommy and Zoe said: "Should we set up the fireplace?"  
  
"Sure!" Tommy said.  
  
"Sure..." Zoe said glumly.  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
I swear i just wanted to die right now! everywhere i go, it always reminded of Zoe and I... Uh! i don't even want to talk about it. i know Takuya wanted us to go to the forest! it's like he wanted Zoe and i to go back with each other and stuff like that. you know what? that is impossible. i mean, i'm suppose to be with Princess Serenith - eventhough i have no idea where is she right now - not Zoe! Takuya is just insane! *sigh* I shouldn't blame him, i mean it's not his fault that whenever he suggests something, it reminded me of Zoe. we have to collect food! right now, i'm so confused! i don't even know if i can stand up the courage to go up to Zoe saying: " Let's be friends!" and "I still like you." I don't even know if she'll ever talk to me again. It's totoally and complete choas!!!  
  
Back to the Scence of Kouji and J.P.  
  
"Kouji?" J.P. asked whle they were on their way to collect some food.  
  
"Yeah?" Kouji said.  
  
"Do you still like Zoe?"  
  
Kouji paused for a moment and asked: "What makes you still think that i like her?"  
  
"From your heart i guess."  
  
kouji stopped walking for a moment and looked at J.P.  
  
"I told you, Princess Serenityh is the one hat i should be with right now. not Zoe"  
  
"But something in your heart tells me that you still like her."  
  
Oh! He's right! Thought Kouji. All right!!! Way to go J.P.! You scored 100 points!!! Yeah!!!!  
  
"You know you can Zoe right now." Kouji said.  
  
"Nah... i've already given up on her already."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because there is no wya that Zoe will ever like me. all she thinks about is you, Kouji. i don't even have a slight chance. besides, i want her to be happy. and i think she's happy with you. that's all i ever wanted.  
  
"J.P., I am really touched."  
  
"Don't be, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then J.P. spotted an apple tree.  
  
"Come on! Let's get those apples and go."  
  
"Okay." Kouji said.  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
I swear i'm going to kill Takuya for sure! he himiliated Kouji and i! Urrg! I'm gonna get him for sure! *sigh* I shouldn't blame him at all, it's not his fault.  
  
Back at their camp...  
  
"I'm sorry for doing that, Zoe." Takuya said.  
  
"It's okay. i'm cool with it." Zoe replied.  
  
"REally?" Takuya was surprised. " I thought you're gonna be mad at me for sure!"  
  
"Well, i was pretty mad at you first, but i got over it." Zoe smiled. "It's not a big deal."  
  
"Zoe?" Tommy suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Zoe replied.  
  
"Do you still like Kouji?" Tommy askd scarcely.  
  
"Yeah i guess."  
  
"Then why don't you tell him." Takuya said.  
  
"It's impossible. i mean, he's destined to be with Princess Serenity, not me." Zoe said.  
  
"But future can be changed. Future is something you build up by yourself. it's not what people told you to."  
  
"But this future can't be changed." Zoe cried.  
  
"Oh, it can be changed, if you tell him how you still feel about him. Maybe..." Takuya hesitated.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Takuya." Zoe said calmly.  
  
"Then be friends with him." Tommy suggested.  
  
"Yes." Takuya agreed. "At least you can talk to him instead of not talking with each other."  
  
Then, ZOe looked at both of them, touched, very touched.  
  
"Thanks you guys. you really helped me alot. In fact, i'm going to talk to him tonight." Then a few drops of tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
"Zoe, don't cry. Cause Tommy will start to cry." Takuya teased.  
  
"I'm not crying. These are happy gears, not sad tears, LITTLE BOY!" Zoe teased Takuya back.  
  
"Hey! Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can call me names." Takuya complained.  
  
Then Zoe and Tommy laughed.  
  
"Sh... Here they come! Be quiet!" Tommy whispered.  
  
"I hope you can talk to him tonight!" Takuya said.  
  
"Thanks! you guys are my best friends in the whole wide world." Zoe said.  
  
"Hey! What so funny?" J.P. asked.  
  
Then, ZOe, Takuya, and Tommy looked at each other and laughed hysterically.  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
Weird! Oh well! i see Zoe is happy now. in fact, i like her smiles. this is the first smile that appeared form her face ever since we broke up. Zoe, if you're happy right now then so am I. 


	13. Friends at Last Or is it?

Chapter - Friends at Last  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
Come on, Zoe. You can do this. You only just have to go up to Kouji's camp and ask him if we can talk. It's simple! It's so easy!!! *sighs* If you think it's so easy, Zoe Orimoto. Then why can't you stand up the courage to ask him? *groans*. This is the hardest problem I've ever faced in my whole entire life. *sighs* Let's just take a deep breath, Zoe, and let it out. Okay, I'm ready!  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
Come on, Kouji! Memorize those lines on what you have to say to Zoe, correctly! *sigh* I can't get the lines right. Whenever I'm thinking about Zoe, my heart pounds, it makes me nervous. Then I forgot about the lines. Usually, I don't have a problem talking to girls, but this is the time that I 'do' have a problem talking to this girl. You're right, you've guessed it, it's Zoe Orimoto. Maybe I still do like her. *sigh* let's just be friends Zoe. (Starts practicing his lines)  
  
(After he finishes)  
  
Yes! You got it all right, Kouji. Now just open the zipper of your tent and go talk to Zoe. Okay, here I go!!!  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Just as Kouji opens the zipper of the tent, suddenly Zoe's head popped out.  
  
"Ah!" They both screamed.  
  
"Keep it down!" Takuya, J.P., and Tommy said sleepily. "Can't you see we're sleeping here?"  
  
They both ignored them.  
  
Kouji took a deep breath and said: "Whoa, you almost scared me."  
  
Zoe's heart was pounding like crazy.  
  
"You almost scared me too!" Zoe smiled.  
  
Then, they both paused for a moment and Kouji finally looked into Zoe's eyes and ask: "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you, is that okay?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Sure, in fact, I wanted to talk to you too."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Okay, but where?"  
  
"How about over there, beside the lake?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
When they arrived at the lake, they both took a seat sitting beside each other. Zoe suddenly turned to Kouji and said: "How about you first!"  
  
"Okay," Kouji took a deep breath. "You know, we've been gone through about Princess Serenity a lot and I feel very awful about you. I know you're shocked when Orphanimon told you about Serenity and I. I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be."  
  
"Kouji, you know what? First, I was a bit upset about our relationship." Zoe continued on looking straight into Kouji's dark blue eyes. "But I got over it, you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Then Zoe turned her gaze to the grass. "Because I know that you're going to be with Princess Serenity. This is your future. Takuya told me that I can still change the future, but I said I rather not. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to be happy. And I think the only person that'll make you happy is Princess Serenity. So I have to give up on you, Kouji. I know that you'll have a perfect future with Serenity than me." Then she turned to look at Kouji. "I'm not a selfish person. I know that Princess Serenity likes you very much. I don't want to be the third wheel, Kouji. You won't have a nice future with me and I know it. So I wanted to be the first one out of this crazy triangle love and start to move on with my life. So now, I'm okay. I'm not upset no more. I've realized what true love is." Then suddenly, a few drops of tears begin to drop from Zoe's face.  
  
Kouji was stunned and touched. He used his right hand to brush her face and said: "Don't cry, Zoe. I'm really touched.  
  
Then, Zoe looked at Kouji and they are both staring at each other. Suddenly, Kouji's lips starting to move closer to Zoe's lips. Then before Zoe knew it, Kouji's lips was touching her warm lips, sending those pounding noise in her heart.  
  
No, I can't do this to Princess Serenity, Zoe thought.  
  
Suddenly, Zoe pulled back and stood up.  
  
"Zoe, wait! Where are you going?" Kouji asked.  
  
Zoe stopped, turned back to Kouji and said: "Let's just forget about tonight. And about our. you know."  
  
"But why? I don't want to be with Serenity, I only wanted to be with you!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Zoe remained calm and said: "We can't do this to her. We just can't."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why? I know you like me."  
  
"No I don't!" Zoe shouted.  
  
Kouji's heart sank.  
  
"I just wanted to come here today and wanted to friends with you." Zoe said. She took her arms out.  
  
Kouji looked at her. Then he realized something.  
  
Zoe was brave, she gave up on me just want me to be happy. Kouji thought. That's a true love.  
  
Then, Kouji smiled at her and took his arm out and shook her arm and said: "Right, let's just forget about tonight and be friends."  
  
Zoe smiled.  
  
Then, they both walked out of this place.  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
Sorry Kouji, but a promise is a promise. I may not be here with you forever, but we are definitely friends. What more could I ask for. Princess Serenity, I don't know if you hear this or not. Kouji is all yours, please take care of Kouji.  
  
Kouji's P.O.V.  
  
I don't know what came up to me. Why am I kissing Zoe? Why? I ended up humiliated us. I don't know if we'll ever talk to her again. But we are definitely friends, eventhough I wanted to be more. But it's like I'm cheating on her. Sorry, Serenity. I don't think I can give you the love you need me to.  
  
? 


	14. Finally, we're here!

Chapter 14 - Finally, We're Here!!!!  
  
Zoe's P.O.V.  
  
I don't know why I let him kiss me last night, is it because I still like him? I made a promise to Princess Serenity that I'm gonna give up on Kouji. Before the kiss, I was sure that I don't like him no more, but after the kiss, I'm not sure if I still like him or not. The more I think about him, the faster my heart beats! Now that I realized that I still like him. Even more! Oh, God! It can't be. I know now that Kouji still like me. If I don't make him like Princess Serenity, the whole Digital World will be in danger! What am I going to do now?  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
Now I know why I kissed her, it's because I still like her, even more than before. Oh no, that can't be good. The only girl that I love is Zoe, but what about Serenity? I promised Orphanimon that I'm gonna forget about Zoe and move on, but I can't'! You may think I'm selfish here, but I truly do love Zoe, not Princess Serenity. If I don't like her, then the whole Digital World will be in danger. Help!  
  
Normal POV  
  
"So you guys are finally friends?" Takuya asked the next day when they are heading toward the Rose Star.  
  
"Uh . . . yeah!" Zoe said. Then she looked at Kouji, giving him a smile.  
  
Kouji's face turned bright red, and then he looked away.  
  
"How about you, Kouji?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Kouji said nervously. Then he looked over at Zoe, and he caught her still staring at him. So he gave his warmest smile in return. Kouji felt that Zoe was kind of relaxed.  
  
Then, Zoe turned back and asked Takuya: "So, are we almost there to the Rose Star?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Uh . . . Let's see . . ." Then, Takuya checked his detector and said: "Yep, we're almost there!"  
  
"That means we are on step closer finding Princess Serenity. Kouji's destiny!" J.P. said excitedly.  
  
"Um . . . Yeah!" Kouji said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Kouji, get out there and save her!" Takuya patted Kouji's back.  
  
"Yeah, it's up to you to save the world, and Princess Serenity!" Zoe said happily.  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
Nobody knows how I feel. Not even Zoe. Why is she keeps doing this to me? I want Zoe. Not Serenity! I don't even like her at all ! But I'm kinda being selfish here, if I don't give up on Zoe, then the whole world will be in danger, even Zoe! But I believe that our Legendary Warriors will defeat Cherubimon, if we work together. I think I've already made my choice.  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
I hope Kouji's okay, I mean, ever since we mentioned about Princess Serenity, Kouji always staring at the ground with his sullen face, and he's not talking that much. Oh please Kouji, be happy with Princess Serenity. There is no future between us.  
  
J.P.'s POV  
  
Me and my big fat mouth, I've upset Kouji. All because of my big fat mouth! I may not have the right to mind your own business Kouji, but I hope you'll choose Zoe.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"We're here!" Takuya shouted happily, and then his face turned sullen again. "But how come it looks so creepy. I thought the Rose Star was supposed to be a nice place."  
  
The Rose Star was filled with darkness, and there is a strange figure in there . . . 


	15. The Truth That Lies In Between

Chapter 15 – The Truth That Lies In Between  
  
"Hey guys! Look!" Takuya signalled them to come.  
  
"Who is that?" Tommy asked as he came closer to the figure.  
  
"Suddenly, Kouji stopped him. "Wait, don't go near it, 'cause somehow my instincts telling me that the figure is something really bad."  
  
"But we have to get a closer look, Kouji." Zoe said.  
  
Suddenly, and idea had popped out of Kouji's head.  
  
"I know, why don't we contact my father and Orphanimon. I think they'll know."  
  
"Good idea, Kouji." J.P. said.  
  
Then, Kouji took his detector out, but that he doesn't know which button it is.  
  
"I know one of these buttons will get to them." Kouji murmured to himself. Then, he started to press all the buttons at the same time. "Orphanimon, father? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Kouji, I can hear you." Orphanimon said.  
  
Kouji's face lightened up. "We are now at the Rose Stars, just like you've told us."  
  
"Good, your father and I are coming."  
  
my mind kept on flashing a lot of images of Cherubimon and Princess Serenity."  
  
Kouji then turned back to the rest of them and gave them a confusing look. Suddenly, Orphanimon came up to Zoe.  
  
"I think I can help you."  
  
Then, Kouji an Zoe let go of each other, Zoe looked up at her and ask: "You can? How?"  
  
"Just relax, then close your eyes."  
  
Zoe did exactly what Orphanimon told her.  
  
"Now don't think of anything else. Maybe I can read over your mind and see what is bothering you."  
  
Orphanimon stepped closer to her, bent down her knees. Then she used her index fingure and touched Zoe's hand.  
  
Orphanimon saw through her mind. She was a lot of flashing images of Princess Serenity, Prince Kouji, and, Cherubimon. She alson saw some images of the day when Serenity and Kouji met.  
  
How does she knew about that? Orphanimon asked herself. There is something weird about her.  
  
Suddenly, Orphanimon stood up.  
  
Zoe opened her eyes and asked: "What's wrong with me, Orphanimon?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong wrong with her?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Uh…" Orphanimon hestitaed. "It's nothing, really. Maybe she is stressed."  
  
I shouldn't tell you guys, Orphanimon thought. I don't want another new mystery. We have to finish dealing with Serenity first, then her.  
  
Then, Orphanimon handed Zoe some magical dust and said: "Here, sniff this, it'll help you."  
  
Then, Zoe sniffed. "Thanks, I feel so much better now."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Now, let's just go inside." Kouji's father commanded.  
  
All of them nodded, and heading toward the dark figure.  
  
While they're walking, Orphanimon suddenly catched up to King Minamoto and whispered nervously: "Something's wrong."  
  
"What's wrong?" He said loudly, all of the digi-destined kids looked up to them and asked: "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Orphanimon covered quicy. Then she turned back to King Minamoto and told him to quiet down.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered.  
  
"There is something weird about that girl."  
  
"You mean Zoe? Why?"  
  
"Yes, it's Zoe, I saw something very strang俄 when I read her mind."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I saw lot's of flashing images of Princess Serenity, Prince Kouji, and Cherubimon."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And I saw the images of when the day Serenity and Kouji met. I mean, how does she knew that? None of us here told her. Besides, it's strange, why would she had a headache because of them?"  
  
"You know what? You are right, but we'll have to deal with that later. Prinecss Serenity is our main mission here."  
  
"You're right. That's why I didn't tell them."  
  
"Orphanimon?"  
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Kouji doesn't love Serenity no more. I mean, look how worry Kouji is when Zoe had an headache."  
  
"I know, that's what I am afraid of, too."  
  
"We have to make Kouji break up with Zoe. Or else we're all in danger."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then, they heard an evil laughter.  
  
"Who's that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"It's Cherubimon. Now let's go!" Orphanimon ordered.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Thank you guys for reviewing. But can you please signed your pen name so I know who is this from and e-mail you back. But if you don't sign in, then it's very hard for me to know who you are, so please. Just sign in? thanks, this means so much to me. Please R+R. There is still like two or three more chapters to go till it's all done. When I'm finish writing this story. I'm going to write a part II story about them after they defeated Cherubimon. Many of you are asking to include Kouichi in it, so I'll add him in as well. The part II is going to happen in the real world. So please read it and review it. It's going to come out soon!!!! 


	16. Truth of Serenity

Chapter16 – Truth of Serenity  
  
While in Cherubimon…  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Cherubimon laughed evily. Holding up Princess Serenity's body using one of his claws. "Now that I put you to sleep forever, you and your little humans can't do nothing to destroy me, even your little Kouji. Nobody here now can save you."  
  
Then he looked over her with his jealousy eyes. "You know, I hate you! I can't even looked at your horrible face right now!"  
  
Then, he thought a little longer and suddenly an idea came up in his mind.  
  
"Why don't I put you into, maybe outerspace or something. Just like the other one?" Then he thought it over. "Hmm, maybe no. I'll just keep you here, since nobody can save you."  
  
"Stop! Cherubimon." Takuya said.  
  
Then, Cherubimon turned back and saw the kids, Ophanimon, and King Minamoto. He laughed evily.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the King and Ophanimon." Then he turned to the kids. "And these wimpy kids."  
  
"We'll show you who's a wimp." Kouji said.  
  
"Oh, it's that you, Kouji? Have you came back from the dead?" Cherubimon said.  
  
Kouji ignored him and he turned to the Legendary Warriors. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Mmm," they all said.  
  
They all took their detector out. Kouji and Takuya Fusion- Evolved into Beowolfmon and Aldamon, while the rest Beast – Evolve.  
  
Hmm… Cherubimon thought. How come that blond girl looks so familiar?  
  
"What did you do to Princess Serenity?" Ophanimon asked.  
  
"Put her into sleep forever, of course. Nobody can wake her." Cherubimon then gave Kouji and evil look. "Not even you, Kouji."  
  
"Then we'll guess that we just have to fight you then." Adalmon said.  
  
Then, they all spring into attack at once, but it didn't work.  
  
"You'll never defeat me!" Cherubimon laughed.  
  
"No… you haven't…" Zhphermon got up slowly. Then she spring and attacked him. Cherubimon then used his claws to grab her. Now Zhphermon was caught.  
  
"I guess you want to die first. Don't you, little birdie." Cherubimon laughed.  
  
"You're a liar, you said that you sent her into another dimension, and look where she is right now, still in the Digital World!" Zhphermon shouted.  
  
"No, Zhphermon!" Kouji shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Cherubimon shouted to Kouji. Then he turned to Zhphermon and continued on. "Then, I'll destroy you first!"  
  
Then he used his laser beam and shot Zhphermon.  
  
"Ah!" Zhphermon screamed.  
  
"Zoe!" Kouji shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Cherubimon stopped attacking her. Dropped her off the ground. He was stunned.  
  
"Zoe?" Cherubimon repeated.  
  
Zoe di-digivolved back to her human form. She is still groaning. When Cherubimon saw her human form, he was shocked.  
  
"No, you couldn't be Zoe." Cherubimon said.  
  
"Do…I...know you…or…anything?" Zoe said weakly.  
  
Cherubimon stepped backward. "No, you couldn't have came back here. You should be back to Earth!" Cherubimon said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about, Cherubimon?" Ophanimon shouted.  
  
"Zoe…Zoe…is the…future…Princess…Serenity." Cherubimon admitted.  
  
"What?" They all shouted at the same time. Even Zoe was shocked.  
  
"Then what about that one over there?" King Minamoto pointed to Princess Serenity.  
  
"She is the present Princess Serenity." Cherubimon answered. "They're from a different time dimension."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I get it now," Ophanimon said, "They are both the same person, except that they're in a different time dimension."  
  
"We still don't get you." J.P. asked.  
  
"Okay," Ophanimon began to explained, "for example, there is a car crash. There is two different dimension of a person. One is the present, one is the future. The present one is the one who is going to have a car crash, but the perosn doesn't know. But the future person knows what is going to be happening because he/she have had it before, only if the future person can go back to their past dimension."  
  
"But how?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Simple, by using a magic item that called the 'Time Traveller.'"  
  
"But if they are the same person, then how come they look different?"  
  
"Because before the experiment, I was suppose to sent the present one to another dimension. Somehow my magic item glowed and then before I even realized, the future Princess Serenity came." Cherubimon explained.  
  
"You still haven't answer my question yet, they look different?" Tommy asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, that's because I changed Zoe's DNA so nobody will recognize her. Because she is useless to me! So I wiped her whole memory away!" Cherubimon said happily.  
  
"If Zoe is in the future dimension." Ophanimon explained, "then thay means that Zoe must have used her power to defeat Cherubimon. Their power must be only used onece. So that's why Zoe is useless to her."  
  
"To come to think of it, they are both useless," Cherubimon laugh. "then, I sent Zoe to Earth where the people are full of hatred to Zoe, while I kept the present one staying here, sleep forever!"  
  
"You are a liar!" Ophanimon shouted.  
  
"Well, I did sent Princes Serenity to another palce." Then, Cherubimon turned to look at Zoe. "But I never knew that you are one of the Legendary Warriors, and why did you come back here?"  
  
"Because that's my destiny, to defeat you!" Zoe shouted, then she stood up walking closer to Cherubimon, with her eyes staring at the ground. "You are selfish! So that's why you sent me to Earth, so everybody will hate me!" Then, she looked up at him. "Well, you've got your wish! Ever since I was in Japan, everybody hated me! Eventhough I may not have my memories back, I'm not going to make the same mistake again!"  
  
She spirit – evolved to Kazemonand she flew up and snatched Princess Serenity, and flew right back to them.  
  
"Come on, we still can have a chance to wake her up." Kazemon said to the others.  
  
"Go ahead. You'll never wake her up!" Cherubimon laughed.  
  
"But Zoe, if you did wake her up, then one fo you have to sacrifice yourself, because two different time dimension people can't be together. Do you understand?" Ophanimon asked.  
  
Kazemon then turned back into her human form. Zoe nodded.  
  
"Zoe, do you know how you are going to wake her?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I think so." Zoe replied.  
  
Zoe lift Princess Serenity's hand. A small light glowing around them. Then Zoe began to mumble something only Serenity and her and listen. Others can't hear them.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." King Minamoto asked.  
  
"Princess Serenity," Zoe began to talk. "are you there?"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
"It's okay, I'm here to help you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the future Princess Serenity."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Then, Zoe began to explain.  
  
"So, after I have free you. We have 15 minutes to decide which one of us should be sacrifice. Don't worry, I've made my choice."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No more buts, just do what I said, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then, Zoe began to chant some spells. Minutes after, Princess Serenity woke up.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" Ophanimon said excitedly. "You are awake!"  
  
"Yes I have!" She said excitedly. Then she looked into Kouji's eyes.  
  
Kouji caught she was staring at him, so he turned away.  
  
"No,that's impossible!" Cherubimon said.  
  
"Are you ready? Serenity?" Zoe asked.  
  
There was a bit sadness in her yes.  
  
"No, I cannot use the power."  
  
"Why?" King Minamoto asked.  
  
"Because Kouji is in love with Zoe!" She shouted.  
  
Everybody was stunned and so was Zoe!  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to fight. I believe if we are all working together, we can beat him!" Kouji shouted, then he ran to Cherubimon and attacked him with his Frozen Hunter. It didn't work.  
  
"Prepare to be destroy!" Cherubimon yelled. Then he used his most powerful power and begin to fire it.  
  
"No, Kouji," Zoe mumbled.  
  
Kouji closed his eyes as if he was hoping for a miracle to come.  
  
Then, Cherubimon begin to fire…  
  
**************************************************************************** *** So what do you think it's going to happen? Review it. If you still have question, then e-mail me and I'll tell you about it. 


	17. The Biggest Sacrifice

Chapter 17 – The Biggest Sacrifice  
  
Kouji's POV  
  
Kouji opened his eyes a little bit to see if he's alive or not. Then, he saw the whole gang was there and he felt like he didn't got attacked.  
  
Probably because I'm dead, or I'm just dreaming.  
  
He touched his arms, but his arms did not go through like the other ghosts. If fact, his whole body seems invisible.  
  
He opened his eyes fully and suddenly, he saw Zoe was in front of him.  
  
Oh, no! did she blocked the attack for me?  
  
Zoe's POV  
  
Zoe opened her eyes a little bit to see if she's alive or not. She didn't feel anything at all. Then she saw someone was standing in front of her.  
  
I must got attacked that my vision is blurry.  
  
She studied that person harder.  
  
She looks just like . . . Wait! Am I dreamin?  
  
Zoe then rubbed her eyes and that person is still there!  
  
Oh no! please don't tell me that is Princess Serenity.  
  
"Zoe! Are you alright?"  
  
Zoe turned back and saw Kouji.  
  
"No, I'm not the one who got attacked, Princess Serenity was!" Zoe shouted, her face was pale blue.  
  
Then, they both rushed to Princess Serenity just in time to catch her.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Serenity!" Zoe called, then she turned back to Ophanimon. "Serenity got attacked!"  
  
All of the others gasped, then they all rushed toward Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, please open your eyes!" Ophanimon said.  
  
Then, Princess Serenity slowly opened her eyes and saw Kouji was holding her.  
  
"Why did you, Serenity?" Zoe cried. "I already told you that I'm the one who should be sacrified, not you!"  
  
Serenity lifted her hand and brushed her cheeks. "Please don't cry, Zoe. I have my own reason."  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked, she is still crying.  
  
"You taught me about the importance of love. Before that, I thought love is just a feeling toward each other. But you taught me that love is not only just a feeling, it's about caring; sacrificing your true love just to make your man happy; not be be selfish; and most important of all, is trust. You've taught me a lot." Serenity said, with a drop of tear rushing down her cheeks.  
  
"But I never taught you these things." Zoe said suspiciously.  
  
"I eavesdropped you and Kouji the day you guys were talking beside the lake. Sorry about that." Serenity said. "You and Kouji were made for each other. Probably, God sent me here is to learn this lesson about love. Thank you Zoe, I know that you guys still love each other, buy you guys won't admit to each other." Serenity looked at both of them, and realized that they are blushing, then she laughed weakly.  
  
"Oh, Serenity!" Zoe said weakly.  
  
Then, Serenity turned and looked at Kouji. "Kouji, Zoe is a good girl, don't waste it. Okay?"  
  
"But Serenity…" Kouji said.  
  
"No more but's, Kouji." Serenity said. "I know you like both of us, but just in a different way. And I forgive you, Kouji. Besides, you wont have the power I needed anyways."  
  
"That is not…" Kouji said.  
  
"Don't say that, I know you love Zoe. So don't waste another good chance." Then she turned to Zoe again. "And don't waste Kouji as well."  
  
"But how can we defeat Cherubimon?" Zoe asked.  
  
"You can."  
  
"But how? My power has already been used before."  
  
"No, it is a different one. Only you can find out."  
  
Princess Serenity turned to look at everybody, "Thank you guys for finding me. Goodbye!"  
  
"Wait! Where are you going to go to?" Zoe asked.  
  
"To somewhere that is peaceful."  
  
Then, Serenity turned into sparkling dusks and float away.  
  
"No, Serenity!" Zoe yelled.  
  
Kouji grabbed her hands and comfort her, "It's no use Zoe. You can't bring her back. We have to let her go." 


	18. The True Power

Chapter 18 – The True Power  
  
"Looks like the Present gone! Ha!" Cherubimon laughed evily.  
  
"Shut up!" Kouji yelled.  
  
Cherubimon looked at him with an evil glare. "I haven't destroy you yet, but now it's the chance."  
  
"No! Kouji . . ." Zoe yelle. Suddenly, a light glowed around her. "It's this the power?" She asked herself. "I can feel the power that is coming to me. This must be the power that Serenity is telling me about."  
  
Then the light grew brighter and brighter, causing Zoe to rise. When the lights had disappeared. Zoe turned into a princess, wearing a long white dress with her long blond hair pushing against her face.  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
Whoah! Kouji thought. She's beautiful.  
  
"No, it can't be." Cherubimon said scarcely.  
  
"You've already destroyed a part of me. Now you want to destroy another one? Well, in your dreams, because you don't know what true power is."  
  
"No!" Cherubimon stepped back.  
  
Zoe then lifted both of her hands high, causing dark, dusty cloud. "Come on, I need all of your powers."  
  
"Okay!" Adalmon said.  
  
Then each and every one of them used their most powerful attacks and sent straight up to the clouds.  
  
"Thank you," Zoe said.  
  
Then, Zoe lifted both of her hands again and sucked in the cloud. After that, Zoe put her hands down and created a big fireball.  
  
"Prepare to be destroy, Cherubiomon." Zoe shouted. Then, she fired her attack.  
  
"No . . ." Cherubimon said. Then he was gone.  
  
"Hooray!" Everybody cheered.  
  
Then, Zoe returned back to her human form and suddenly, she began to drop to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, Kouji caught her straight into his arms.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Kouji asked.  
  
"She's just too tired, that's all. She needs some rest." Ophanimon said kindly. "Thank you, Zoe, thank you."  
  
"We must thank Zoe for helping us to defeat Cherubimon." King Minamoto said. Then he turned to Kouji and gave him a wink. "Don't lose her, son."  
  
"I won't, dad." Kouji smiled back.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness around them began to fade away. Kouji realized that the Rose Stars is just a place where they all lived.  
  
"You kids should get some rest." Ophanimon said.  
  
"Okay." They all said, then they went into their bedroom.  
  
"I want to stay with Zoe and look after her." Kouji suddenly said.  
  
"Okay, but let me hold on to Zoe, she's a bit heavy for you." Kouji then let Ophanimon holding on to Zoe. When they went into her bed, Ophanimon put her in bed.  
  
"There," Ophanimon. "Have a rest, Princess Serenity. And I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"You know, now that I think of it, Zoe is the prettiest girl I've ever seen."  
  
"I'll tell Zoe that."  
  
When Kouji saw her disappeared, he quickly got a chair and sit beside Zoe, holding her hands, and brushed her long blond hair with his fingers.  
  
"You know what Zoe? I know you cannot hear this, but I love you so much. I felt in love with you at the first sight. I'm sorry that I lied to you." Kouji said as he brushed her face with his fingers. "I just don't want you to be hurt. I have my own reason for lying to you, and I'm so sorry. If I ever get to choose between you and Princess Serenity, I rather choose you because I love you."  
  
Then, Kouji kissed her lightly on her lips and closed his eyes. His head placed gently beside Zoe's bed and went to sleep . . .  
  
It's over Zoe, it's finally over. Kouji thought. 


	19. The Beginning Of a True New Love

Chapter 19 – The Beginning Of a True New Love  
  
Zoe slowly opened her eyes and caught Kouji was staring at her. Her face quickly turned red.  
  
"So you're are finally awak, Serenity." Kouji teased, then he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Please call me, Zoe," Zoe said happily. She realized that they're holding each other's hands. "How long have I slept?"  
  
"Oh about 6 hours," Kouji teased. "You are starting to turn to a pig now if you don't get up."  
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Kouji." Then her face turned serious again. "I used to think that I'm brave, but now, I think Serenity is more brave than I am. And I kind of miss her, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, but Serenity knows that we love each other and we are destined to be with each other, don't you think so?" Kouji asked.  
  
Zoe giggled a little. "Who said that I like you?"  
  
"Oh, I think you do. Stop lying!" Kouji laughed.  
  
"Hey," Zoe suddenly asked. "What would yo do if I was the one who sacrificed?"  
  
"Don't say that," Kouji said. "You know that's not true!"  
  
"I know, I just want you to answer it."  
  
"Okay," Kouji paused for a moment, "eventhough you die, I still won't like Serenity, because you're the only girl that I want."  
  
"This is really sweet," Zoe got up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"This is the first time that you kissed me." Kouji joked. "And I thought you don't like me."  
  
"Well, can't a girl change their mind?" Zoe joked. "Hey, you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Then, Zoe put on her slippers, still holding Kouji's hands for support. Slowly, they walked to the beach and they sat down closely to each other. Then Zoe put her head on one side of Kouji's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we can watch the sunrise, it's almost 6:00 AM." Kouji suggested.  
  
"All right," Zoe said, "sometimes, I feel guilty that Serenity didn't get you, I mean, do you think we are destined to be with each other?"  
  
"Zoe, of course. Don't feel guilty about it. Everyone thanked you, for defeating Cherubimon."  
  
"I'm not the only one that defeated him, all of you guys helped!" Zoe said.  
  
Suddenly, a silvery-necklace dropped out of Zoe's pocket. When Kouji saw that necklace he said: "Hey, I have one just like that!"  
  
Then, he took out his own necklace and put his half-heart and Zoe's half-heart together into a whole heart.  
  
"Now we are destined to be together." Kouji said.  
  
"You know, I'm glad that we don't remember anything at all. So we can be a normal teenager. And have a normal life. Don't you think?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Hey, I once heard this story," Zoe said suddenly, "that if a person died, their spirits will going to a journey to the west. If there was a copper sunrise, that means that their spirits are starting to leave. Let's see if there is a copper sunrise."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Hey, when I was sleeping," Zoe suddenly brought it up. "I heard you were mumbling something, but I'm not sure what it is. Could you repeat that?"  
  
Kouji's face suddenly went red. Then he took a deep breath.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Zoe laughed. "Is that what you were saying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I love you too!"  
  
Then, their lips are touching each other's lips. Their kiss lasted long, Kouji and Zoe both felt good.  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a light rising from the skies.  
  
Zoe pulled away and screamed, "It's a copper sunrise, that means Serenity is going on a journey!"  
  
"Come on, let's go back inside."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
When they went back in, they saw their friends are here too.  
  
"Good, you two are here," Ophanimon said. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Then, they both looked at each other, and Zoe said: "We decided that we are going back to the real world to be a normal teenager."  
  
"In fact, we're all going back to the real world." Takuya said.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." Ophanimon said. "Now all of you, if you want to go back to the real world, then you can't They tell anyone about this, even your parents. Is that understood?"  
  
All looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Good," she continued on. "Now, I need all of you took at me."  
  
They all do what she just told them to.  
  
Then, Ophanimon waved her hands and they all disappeared slowly . . .  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
So what do you think? This is the final chapter. A new version II will be coming up shortly. So please R+R and give me some ideas for the next fanfic. I promise that there'll be Kouichi in it!!!! 


End file.
